My Strange, Idiotic and Crazy Life
by maysidotes
Summary: My name is Eleanor Poynter-Brown. Yes, my cousin is Dougie Poynter but I'm special in more than music. My Strange, Idiotic and Crazy Life started when I reached Camp.


**My Paedophile H****e History v****istory Teacher**

**So peeps I haven't been allowed on the Internet because my sister used up our internet allowance thing :s. However, I wrote tonnes of this new story while I wasn't allowed to go on the internet. When I went to the Somme with school I was hoping some monster would attack me so I could go to Camp Half Blood so that is where I got the first scene from this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because it would be a hell of a lot worse. I don't own any of the musicians in this story because you can't own people. I own the character Eleanor. This is only fiction most things in this story aren't true.**

My name is Eleanor Poynter- Brown. I am proud to say I can finally spell my name. You see I'm dyslexic and on top of that I'm ADHD so learning is hard so everything to do with school is hard. I'm also really skinny and weak but when we went to Switzerland and did archery I got bulls-eye every time. Even though I'm British I tan really easily. I have also got a secret that no-one (unless you're like me) knows. My Strange, Idiotic and Crazy life started a few years back when I was 13.

"So class this is…" droned my History teacher, Miss Helms. Some boys, being the idiots were fighting in the trenches with Nerf Guns ® they had bought on the Ferry. It was raining and I was really pissed off. I had the hood of my bright yellow raincoat because yellow is my favourite colour. All the girls were fussing over their make-up I already knew my mascara and eyeliner were running down my cheeks. My feet were soaked because I wore converse because I'm an idiot. Luckily, they were getting really small and this was probably the last time I was going to wear them. Most of my converses are like that though.

"Eleanor, over here." shouted my only friend, Nico. He wasn't exactly the best friend ever but he was the only other person like me dyslexic and ADHD. He was from America but I could hint an Italian accent in his voice. Nico was an orphan whose parents and sister died in a freak accident with Lightning and junkyard. Behind us wheeling along was our Latin teacher, Mr Brunner. I couldn't do Latin for Toffee but we also did about Ancient Greece and stuff and we got to look at some old Ancient Greek documents I could read those easily. I had complained to Mr Brunner that Latin won't help my English. I told him if I'm rubbish at English why do I need to learn a language when I can't read or write my native tongue.

"Nico, has it stopped raining?" I asked. We both stuck our hands out of our warm pockets.

"Yes," we said in unison. We both laughed. I took down my hood it was sopping wet. Nico was wearing his hoody hood and his hair had gotten wet. I undid my hair from its braid my unruly hair was now uncontrollable. I got out my bandana that my cousin had given me I put that over my hair making it look a bit neater. I saw a leaf on a flag, it was a maple leaf. Then I remembered we were at the trenches for this fight for coal and slags or that's what Miss Helms told it was something like that I think. ADHD stops me from listening especially in History it's just so dull. I saw two people that didn't fit in the crowd of misfits that we were they were around 16-17.

"Percy, why can't we go see the monument it's one of the best pieces of architecture" said a blonde girl.

"Annabeth, we need to find Nico he said he was here at the trenches." Said Percy

"Fine but for my birthday we're going to that monument." said Annabeth. Nico waved at the two recognising them. They waved back.

"How do you know them?" I asked Nico.

"They go to my summer camp." He replied

"I didn't know you went to summer camp." I said.

"Oh right." He nervously stuttered.

"Yo, Nico" said Percy.

"Hey, Nico I thought you were dating Drew" said Annabeth.

"I am, Eleanor's my friend." He said.

"Hi," I said "I'm Eleanor Poynter- Brown."

"You never told me your name was double." Said Nico slightly offended.

"I couldn't Poynter is my mother's maiden name and her brother has two people one called Jazzie Poynter and one called Dougie Poynter." I said.

"I recognise the name Dougie Poynter." He said.

"You don't know who Dougie Poynter is he's from McFly you know the band." Said one of the girls with make- up running down her face.

"Oh that's who he is." said Nico.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. Miss Helms walked over.

"Miss Poynter- Brown and Mr Di Angelo. Oh and what a surprise Miss Chase and Mr Jackson," said Miss Helms.

"How does she know my real last name and also how does she know your name?" I asked the oher confused.

"You four please come with me," she said.

"Since when was our history teacher a paedophile, I swear that's like illegal or something." I whispered to Nico.

"Shhh," he hissed.

"That's a bit rude!" I muttered. I followed her to this little building.

"Miss Poynter- Brown we've been expecting you." Said Miss Helms her usually droning voice had gone weird like it was twisted and dark. There was a puff of gold dust. Where my history teacher was stood five seconds ago was strange bird that looked like it was made of leather.

"What the Fuck" I yelled with shock.

"A Fury !" shouted Nico. Since when did Nico pay attention in lessons? Percy drew out a pen.

"How are you going to kill that thing with a pen?" I shouted. Percy uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. I screamed.

"Oh gods." said Nico pushing me back. I looked at him.

"Dude, did you just say gods." I asked.

"Uumm…" he hesitated.

"He accidently said the 's'" interrupted Annabeth glaring at Nico.

"What's she's one of us" said Nico.

"Who's her parent?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, she likes pranking and she's good at pick pocketing so she could Hermes but she can play guitar really well and she can write a mean piece of poetry so she could be Apollo." said Nico.

"Um Nico what are you talking about," I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He said raising my suspicions. Meanwhile, Percy was fighting the fury. Mr Brunner came wheeling at speed of the F1. He was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows tipped with bronze.

"Eleanor, take these." He shouted throwing at me. I just caught them. I slung the holder over my shoulder and took out one of the arrows clipped it onto the string of the bow and drew it back. I aimed at my once history teacher.

"I never liked you anyway." I shouted at her. I released the arrow it shot straight through her heart. She burst into the same gold dust she burst into when she transformed.

"Definitely Apollo." muttered Nico from behind me.

"Percy, Nico and Annabeth please take Eleanor to camp." said Mr Brunner.

"Hold my hand." said Nico.

"Ok" I held his hand it was cold. Percy and Annabeth clung onto his other arm and black smoke engulfed us. After the smoke had faded I felt really weak. I saw where we were, we were at a camp.

**The outfits of Eleanor over the story are in my profile.**


End file.
